Look at Her There
by WaterSeal
Summary: Snape loves Lily, but hurts her; Lily is with James, and is confused with Snape; James hates Snape. Three-shot :-D
1. Severus

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Look at Her There**

**Severus **

Look at her there, wringing her hands nervously. Her hands were soft like rose pedals, fingers so long and beautiful that he could revere them for hours.

Look at her there, looking around frantically. Her piercing green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, twinkling just like the stars above her.

Look at her down there, twisting her hair like she usually did when she was nervous. His hands ached to run his fingers through her hair – that soft, red hair which flowed down her back.

She was the epitome of a perfect woman: fiery, compassionate, intelligent, and beautiful. She must be his!

But he knew whom she was waiting for -- that arrogant, egotistical Potter, the man who made his life a living hell. He watched his love slip away, as he stared down from the window of the Astronomy Tower.

Potter came out of the shadows and reached for her hand as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes. Oh, how he loathed that Marauder. She should be his!

He was there to help her in class, there when her sister's letters returned unopened, there as a shoulder to cry on. He was all of those things, yet he'd never be good enough for her. She betrayed his unknown love for her. He clenched his fists.

He backed away from the window and into a wall before sliding down in and resting his head in his arms. Betrayal ripped into his being so fiercely that it felt like he was dying a most painful death. He was dying…how could he live without her? He raised his head and looked at the half moon. A deep hatred flared up in his soul and an evil fire burned in his black eyes. She didn't deserve to be his!

He trudged his way down to the dungeons and into his dorm. She hurt him for the last time. Tomorrow, he would hurt her right back.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been quite pissed because Valentine's Day is approaching and I have no one...again. So I've been feeling quite like Snape is in this lately. There's this one guy...well I won't get into it. Review! 


	2. Lily

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Look at Her There**

**Lily**

Look at him there, sliding his hands up and down his arms. His hands were skillful, she noticed, when he helped her in potions; his fingers, stained with many different colors, were long and spidery.

Look at him there, looking around calculatingly. His deep, black eyes glared at her in a way she'd never seen before. They glinted with an unseen malice she'd only saw when the Marauders pulled an evil prank on him.

Look at him there, hiding behind his greasy, shoulder-length, black hair. His hair attested to just how hard he worked, for which she admired.

He was the epitome of a perfect friend: comforting, scary, intelligent, and soft. He would always be in her life!

But she felt something was wrong with him by the smirk worn by the man sitting next to him -- that loathsome, prejudiced Malfoy, the man who made her life miserable. She watched her friend slip under Malfoy's wing, as she stared across the Great Hall at lunch.

Malfoy leaned over and gave him some kind of potion like none she'd ever seen, then locked his silvery eyes with hers and his smirk broadened. Oh, how she loathed that Death Eater. He would be her friend!

She was there to help him in class, there when he reminisced about his recently deceased mother, there as a listener to his return pranks against the Marauders. She was all of those things, and he'd never leave her as a friend. She knew it with all of her heart. She wondered why he was glaring at her.

She stood up and left the Great Hall, knowing that he would follow her. Happiness filled her when she noticed that he really was following her. She was elated…how could she live without him? She'd never know. Hands grabbed her harshly and she looked into the snarling face of her friend.

"I was there for you and loved you for the longest of times, yet you chose Potter. You will never hurt me again, Mudblood," he spat in her face. He rolled up his sleeve and revealed his Dark Mark to her.

She raised her head and looked at the torn man. A deep sadness flared up in her soul and betrayal burned in her green eyes. He didn't deserve to be her friend!

* * *

**A/N:** See...I'm quite upset. 


	3. James

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Look at Her There**

**James**

Look at her there, wringing her hands nervously. Her skin was as silky as the hairs from a unicorn, which he would slide his fingers over forever if he could.

Look at her there, looking at him confused. Her beautiful green eyes looked in pain in the noontime sunlight, sparkling with either the sunrays or tears; he couldn't tell.

Look at her down there, twirling the lock of hair that she used when she was scared. He loved running his fingers through her soft hair, like he always did when she read by the fire.

She was the epitome of a perfect woman: fiery, compassionate, intelligent, and beautiful. She must stay his!

But he knew whom she was looking at -- that greasy, sniveling Snape, the man who made his life a prankster's paradise. He watched his lovely flower walk away and the lovesick puppy follow her out of the Great Hall, just as desert was being put on the tables.

He followed them stealthily and watched him put his hands on her and reveal his Dark Mark. Oh, how he loathed that Slytherin. He should be in Azkaban!

He was there to make her smile and irritated, there when she wanted a kiss, there as a boyfriend. He was all of those things, yet he'd never be a close friend like he was. He hurt for her and watched her storm off. He walked up to Snivelius.

He looked at the man who caused his flower more pain than anyone, and punched him hard in the face. Hate flowed throughout his body so quickly that it was a complete rush. He was defending her honor…how could not? He looked at the broken nose and laughed cruelly.

"Don't ever talk to her again, Snape," he whispered threateningly. A deep pride flared up in his soul and an evil smirk burned in his tanned face. She wouldn't be Snape's!

He haughtily made his way to the tower and into his dorm. He hurt her for the last time.

-Fin-

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I wrote all of this in about 10 minutes, and it's all unbetaed so excuse my grammar. I hope that it ties back in, even though my friend says it does. Review!! 


End file.
